I Want Change the World
by Akira no Rinnengan
Summary: Masa depan adalah masa di mana umat manusia bagaikan hidup di Neraka yang bernama bumi, segala usaha dilakukan oleh Naruto Uzumaki untuk bisa membuat umat manusia tidak menderita. Kembali ke masa lalu adalah jalan satu-satunya!
1. Prologue

I Want Change the World

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Masa depan adalah masa di mana umat manusia bagaikan hidup di Neraka yang bernama bumi, segala usaha dilakukan oleh Naruto Uzumaki untuk bisa membuat umat manusia tidak menderita. Kembali ke masa lalu adalah jalan satu-satunya!

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Time Traveling, SMA, And Etc

Prologue

Bumi adalah planet yang berjulukan dengan nama _tanah biru_ atau _Planet Biru_ yang indah pada zaman dahulu. Planet Biru ini sekarang menjadi Neraka bagi umat manusia, hujan asam selalu menghantui umat manusia, air yang lebih mahal dari pada emas dan berlian, tanah tandus yang tidak bisa untuk bercocok tanam.

Seratus tahun yang lalu, Planet ini sangat indah, hewan dan tumbuhan menjadi manik-manik tersendiri bagi tempat yang ibarat surga dunia ini. Dunia yang akan menjadi sejarah bagi umat manusia di masa mendatang, dunia yang sangat diharapkan.

Para ilmuan dari penjuru dunia datang ke Jepang guna untuk menciptakan sebuah mesin yang bisa membawa seseorang ke masa lalu untuk mengubah dunia, dengan keterbatasan akan Oksigen mereka bekerja keras untuk hal tersebut, bahkan banyak ilmuan yang meninggal dalam proses penciptaan mesin tersebut karna terbatasnya air dan factor lingkungan yang membuat mereka tidak mugkin untuk hidup selama lima puluh tahun.

Satu persatu umat manusia pergi menemui raja kegelapan datang menjemput mereka, bahkan ibu yang akan melahirkan anaknya pun harus berada di cengkraman _Shinigami _sebelum melahirkan anak mereka.

…

"Sial!—karna manusia masa lalu tidak memperhatikan Bumi, manusia zaman sekarang harus menanggung dosa umat manusia masa lalu, mereka dengan teganya membuang-buang air, menebang hutan secara liar, bahkan mereka membuang limbah sebelum didaur ulang sehingga menghasilkan polusi hingga membuat Bumi menjadi begini…dan..dan..mustahil untuk bisa menciptakan mesin waktu" beberapa ilmuan jatuh bersimupuh, sorot mata putus asa sangat kentara terlihat dari mata mereka.

"Jangan katakan hal tersebut!—tidak ada kata mustahil kalau kita bersungguh-sungguhkan?" ilmuan dengan rambut pirang yang umurnya sekitar 20-tahunan, berambut pirang walapun mulai agak botak, dengan kulit yang terkelupas di sana-sini berujar untuk membangkitkan kembali beberapa ilmuan yang mulai putus asa.

"Percuma saja Minato!—mustahil untuk bisa mengulang waktu!-dan…kita hanya bisa menunggu kematian saja" ilmuan bermata lavender dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat sepunggung menggeleng, wajah putus asa juga sangat terlihat darinya.

"Kalau kalian ingin pergi silahkan!—aku akan tetap di sini dan menyelesaikan mesin waktu yang akan mengubah sejarah umat manusia!" Minato masih bersikukuh untuk menyelesaikan sebuah alat yang akan membuat umat manusia pada zaman sekarang bisa menikmati air, memiliki rambut indah, kulit mulus, dan bernafas dengan bebas, tampa harus membayar pajak lagi ke pemerintah.

"Terserah kau saja Minato!—kami akan kembali ke rumah kami, karna kami tahu…mustahil bisa merubah takdir tuhan" dan hamper semua ilmuan pergi meninggalkan Minato, kecuali gadis berambut merah yang sekarang berada di samping meja bundar yang terbuat dari batu.

Mengepal tangan lalu membuat sebuah tekad dan janji… "Aku tak perlu percaya dengan adanya tuhan, kalau tuhan memang ada maka umat manusia tidak akan semenderita seperti ini (**A/N: Mengikuti prinsip Anime ini**)…akan kuselesaikan mesin ini, lalu kuubah dunia!" menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat gadis berambut sedang melihat kepadanya.

"Bukan 'aku' tapi 'kita'…aku akan berada di sampingmu, sampai mesin ini selesai" senyuman manis ikut bertengger di wajah cantik, walaupun kulitnya sepucat mayat.

…

Namun pada akhirnya, alat tersebut tidak juga selesai, mereka beruda meninggalkan dunia ini saat Minato akan memeberikan sentuhan terakhir ke mesin tersebut, sedangkan Kushina bertugas membuat alat-alat yang akan membantu perjuangan manusia yang menaiki alat tersebut. Mereka meninggalkan Bumi dan anak tunggal mereka yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun, bahkan mayat mereka saja tidak dikuburkan melainkan melapuk terkena hujan asam, karna mereka meninggal saat mereka akan kembali ke tempat di mana mesin tersebut berada.

Anak mereka bernama Naruto Uzumaki hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, karna kehilangan cinta dan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Teringat dengan kata-kata orang tuanya sebelum meninggal, Naruto Uzumaki mulai membaca dan memperlajari _blue-print_ yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tua-nya.

…

"Kabel biru disamungkan dengan kabel merah dari sircuit utama…yang merah disatukan ke biru, lalu masukkan tabung proton kedalam sircuit utama sebagai bahan bahan bakar…" dengan men-solder tembaga untuk menyatukan kabel-kabel yang berjumlah ribuan, Naruto Uzumaki memasukkan sebuah benda berbentuk tabung ke sisi kanan mesin tersebut, lalu memasangkan tabung tersebut kedalam sircuit yang terletak di dinding masin ini.

"…lalu masukkan _Time imaginer_ sebagai bahan utama dari mesin ini" sebuah benda bulat berbentuk jam di pasangkan di samping tabung proton, lalu di-solder agar benda tersebut tidak lepas.

"Yosh…akhirnya selesai, dengan ini aku akan mengubah sejarah umat manusia!" bocah yang baru menginjak usia sepuluh tahun ini terlonjak gembira, dan yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menciptakan alat-alat yang akan berguna untuk dibawa ke masa lalu, guna melindungi dirinya dari bahaya yang akan menghadang nanti.

…

TIK TIK TIK

Suara tombol di tekan untuk mengaktifkan mesin waktu tersebut, menekan tombol pada layar _protector_ yang bersifat _vista_ atau _touch screen_, lalu memasukkan waktu dan tujuannya.

12-12-2012 STAR

Menekan tombol merah besar.

[PERJALANAN WAKTU DIMULAI]

Perlahan, cahaya kuning menyelimuti mesin waktu tersebut, sedangkan bocah yang kini menginjak usia 11-tahun tersebut membulatkan tekadnya.

"Masa depan adalah Neraka, I WANT CHANGE THE WORLD" dengan teriakan membahananya, mesin waktu tersebut menghilang dari tempatnya. Namun, perjalan waktu adalah yang tak terduga, bisa saja terjadi kesalahan dan perjalan waktu bisa sedikit melenceng selama perjalanan, katakanlah menara miring pisa yang tidak selalu miring, karna pada awal penciptaan menara tersebut terjadi sebuah bencana yang membuat tanah tempat menara tersbut berdiri melengkung.

[**Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu**]

Gelombang demi gelombang dilawati oleh mesin yang membawa harapan umat manusia masa depan tanpa masalah, namun kali ini terjadi sebuah peristiwa dimana gelombag besar datang dan mempengaruhi sircuit utama, dan isi dari tabung proton tinggal setengahnya.

Tegangan besar datang menlada mesin waktu tersebut dari arah depan, membuat _Time Imaginer_ yang terpasang di sircuit utama mesin waktu tersebut bermasalah…waktu yang telah di-_setting_ dahulu berputar seperti mencari waktu sendiri. Pengemudi yang berbentuk _stick_ digerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan guna menghindari tabrakan dengan gelombang waktu.

Namun, karna gelombang besar datang dan ukuran mesin waktunya yang bisa dibilang kecil, tabrakan yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

BLARRRR

Mesin waktu yang ia naiki hancur berkeping-keping, membuatnya terombang-ambing ruang antar waktu, membuat kepalanya terasa pecah karna semua peristiwa masuk kedalam kepalanya.

"ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan besi dari sebuah kotak, lalu memasangkannya ketangan kanannya. Perlahan cahaya kuning menyelimuti tubuhnya, hingga cahaya tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan sebuah robot berwarna merah, memiliki sayap merah dengan corak-corak berwarna hitam, dan emas.

"[AKA TSUBAKI]" robot tersebut berasatu dengan Naruto, lalu dengan perintah batin robot tersebut telah menyesuaikann bentuknya dengan si pirang.

"Kalau begini terus, aku pasti akan mati…" robot tersebut mengeluarkan pedang kembar, lalu sebuah energy besar muncul dari ke dua pedang tersebut.

Mengayunkan ke dua pedang kembarnya, lalu memfokuskan serangannya pada satu titik.

WUSSHHH

BLAARRRRR

Tercipta sebuah distorsi di dalam dimensi ini, lalu robot yang dikendalikan oleh si pirang memasuki distorsi tersebut, membawanya entah kemana. Dna itu adalah salah satu kesalahan dalam melakukan perjalan ke masa lalu.

DUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, tepat setelah si pirang meninggalkan dimensi ruang dan waktu, tempat tersebut meledak.

"UUWAAAAAAA"

_**~~~~~AKIRA~~~~~**_

Melayang di udara kosong dengan robot ciptaan ibunya. Entah mengapa setelah berhasil melewati kematian di dimensi ruang dan waktu, sekarang ia berada di tempat antah-brantah yang tidak diketahuinya.

Namun, saat ia membuka matanya kembali, mata besar berwarna hijau muncul tepat di depan mata birunya sendiri. Cahaya terang yang berasal dari robot si pirang otomatis menyala dan menerangi ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut.

Mata hijau, ukuran yang ratusan kali lebih besar dari lapangan sepak bola, sayap yang membentang dari timur ke barat.

"Great Red" menggumam tampa sadar, sebuah nama tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Entah mengapa ia tahu nama makhluk di depannya, makhluk ini bernama _Great Red, Apocalypce Dragon, True Dragon, Seikyuureshinte_, nama-nama tersebut entah kenapa muncul di dalam kepala pirangnya. Membuat kepalanya sakit seperti di pukul oleh ribuan benda tumpul dengan berat yang ber-ton-ton.

"**GROOAAARRRHHHH**" menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan wajahnya guna menghalangi tekanan dan gelombang yang datang ke arahnya, matanya tertutup sebelah karna saking besarnya tekanan dan gelombang yang di keluarkan oleh sang mimpi.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tak bermaksud membangunkan tidurmu, a-aku cuma kebetulan lewat di-di sini" bocah yang belum menginjak fase remaja ini sangat ketakutan dengan sang mimpi, tapi kalau di pilih mana yang lebih mengerikan dari naga ini atau masa depan?—maka ia akan menjawab: Masa depan!.

"**SIAPA KAU?**" sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba berdengung di kepala pirangnya, berfikir kalau sang mimpi lah yang berbicara.

"A-aku Naruto Uzumaki" di dalam armor robotnya, keringat dingin menetes dengan deras, apalagi setelah melihat seringaian milik naga sejati ini.

Melebarkan mulutnya, hingga membuat lubang yang bisa di masuki oleh si pemilik mata biru shappire indah ini, lalu sang mimpi berbalik dan terbang menjauhi si pirang.

"**KAU BISA KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI MELEWATI CELAH TERSEBUT**" mendengar penututan si naga merah, si pirang lalu berbalik dan terbang memasuki celah tersebut.

"Terima kasih...Ryuu-_san_"

…

Setelah keluar dari celah dimensi, ia tak bisa untuk tidak membuka mata selebar-lebarnya…Jepang seratus tahun yang lalu sangat indah, pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, apalagi bunga berwarna pink dan kuning, air yang melimpah ruah, dan _neon_ yang masih melindungi bumi, sehingga bumi tidak terlalu panas bahkan sangat sejuk di indra milik penyandang nama Uzumaki ini.

Setetes liquid bening jatuh dari mata indahnya, ia tak menyangka kalau Bumi yang seindah ini bisa menjadi Neraka seratus tahun kemudian, tapi…apa benar ini seratus tahun yang lalu, mengingat mesin waktu yang ia tunggangi hancur karna tekanan gelombang waktu.

"Aku tak peduli, mau ini seratus tahun yang lalu, atau sejuta tahun yang lalu…AKU AKAN MEMPERTAHANKAN BUMI YANG SEPERTI INI!"

Dan…

Prologue pun berakhir.

**A/N: entah kenapa setelah menonton film IS (Infinite Stratos) saya kepincut buat nulis ni fanfic…tenang saja, fic ini dan yang lama masih akan lanjut.**

**Apa ini bisa digolongkan ke Fic bergenre [Sci-fi]?**

**The Rise of Naruto baru selesai 400 kata, dikit amat ya?-==-a…**

**Silahkan beri Riview sebanyak-banyaknya!-PELISSSSSSS-**


	2. Chapter 1

I Want Change the World

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Masa depan adalah masa di mana umat manusia bagaikan hidup di Neraka yang bernama bumi, segala usaha dilakukan oleh Naruto Uzumaki untuk bisa membuat umat manusia tidak menderita. Kembali ke masa lalu adalah jalan satu-satunya!

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Time Traveling, SMA, And Etc

Chapter 1

…

Suasana di masa lalu sangat membuat nyaman kulit pucatnya, udara yang ia hirup'pun sangat sejuk bagi indra penciuamannya, udara yang sangat sejuk menyentuh indra perabanya, matahari pun sangat bersahabat karna _ozon_ masih melindungi bumi. Tidak seperti masa depan, _Oksigen _yang ia hirup memiliki kualitas buruk karna buatan manusia, _ozon _tidak lagi melindungi bumi, udara sangat panas membuat kulit manusia terkelupas, air yang sangat terbatas membuat darah manusia mengental dan marak sekali dimasuki oleh berbagai jenis penyakit.

Tapi mengapa?—di masa lalu memang bagaikan surga, sedangkan di masa mendatang, surga indah ini menjadi Neraka ke-8.

Liquid bening tersebut kembali turun dari manik biru shappirnya, ia kembali teringat perjuangan umat manusia untuk bertahan hidup, mereka harus membayar lima gelas air setiap minggunya untuk bisa bernafas, mereka harus kerja keras, banting tulang untuk segelas air setiap harinya. Sedangkan di masa ini…ia mendapati air yang jumlahnya tak terbatas masih tersedia oleh alam.

KRUUUKKKK

Senandung indah yang berasal dari perutnya pun berbunyi, mendankan agar si perut cepat di isi kembali. Mengandalkan indra penciumannya, dan tadaaaa~~~~

Restoran cepat saji berada di depannya. Berjalan memasuki restoran tersebut dan dia langsung di sambut oleh maid yang memandangnya…heran.

"Aku mau makan!" si pirang dengan tidak sopannya berkata kepada maid di depannya. Untuk apa sopan?—gara-gara mereka, umat manusia akan menderita.

"Anda bisa makan, kalau anda punya uang" nada tak suka terlontar dari mulut maid yang berjenis kelamin pria.

"Uang? Itu apa? Apa bisa dimakan?" sekarang bukan nada tidak sopan yang dikeluarkannya, namun nada polos dan bingung.

"Uang adalah alat pembayaran yang sah…jika anda tidak punya uang, anda lebih baik keluar dari tempat ini"

"Alat pembayaran?—apa bisa dibayar dengan ini?" si pirang mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat semua orang di dalam tempat tersebut menoleh kepadanya, mata semua orang di sana langsung melebar melihat benda yang ada di tangan si pirang. Benda berkilau indah, namun tidak seindah mata birunya, kerlap-kerlip benda tersebut seakan menghipnotis mata mereka dan lagi benda tersebut sebesar kepalan tangannya…permata.

Meneguk ludah, pemilik restoran yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung menuju si pirang…

"Da-dari mana kau dapat benda tersebut, nak?" air liur menetes dari mulutnya, seperti seekor predator yang menemui mangsanya.

"Dari mana aku mendapatkannya, itu tidak penting!—apa aku bisa makan kalau benda ini kuberikan padamu?"

"Kau bisa makan sepuas yang kamu mau…bahkan kau boleh memiliki tempat ini jika kamu berlian tersebut" beberapa kali pemilik Restoran tersebut menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya dengan arah yang berlawanan, air liur semakin menetes dari mulutnya.

"Benarkan…" mengangguk meng'iya'kan, si pirang lalu mengalihkan kepalanya keluar, dan melihat beberapa anak yang meminta-minta ke pejalan kaki. Si pirang lalu keluar dari Restoran dan…

"SIAPA YANG INGIN MAKAN, CEPAT KEMARIII!" anak-anak yang meminta-minta tersebut mendengar teriakan si pirang, lalu tampa berpikir panjang mereka langsung berlari ke arah si pirang.

Dan untuk kali ini, Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum senang karna bisa membuat beberapa orang senang, sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk bisa di lakukan oleh nya sewaktu ia belum melakukan perjalan waktu.

…

…

…

Anjing yang memiliki indra penciman yang tajam, kelinci memiliki pendengaran yang sensitive, elang dengan penglihatan supernya, dan masih banyak lagi hewan yang memiliki kemampuan hebatnya, apakagi bunglon dengan kemampuan _mimikri_'nya, membuat si bunglon bisa berkamuflase.

Menggabungkan semua DNA tersebut dalam sebuah incubator, si pirang yang baru menginjak usia 13 tahun ini berniat membuat biologi baru yang memiliki kemampuan bertahan dari semua hewan tersebut. Di dalam incubator, terdapat sebuah _embrio_ yang sedang dalam proses perkembangan.

Detak Jantung…komplet

Pertumbuhan…komplet

Perkembangan…komplet

Tiga komponen tersebut menandakan bahwa biologi yang terdapat dalam incubator tersebut berkembang secara baik, tanpa ada masalah.

Dua tahun sudah ia berada di masa lalu, mempelajari hal-hal yang menarik dari masa ini, dan kali ini ia melakukan hal yang sangat gila…menciptakan makhluk dari berbagai DNA yang berbeda-beda, dan dari DNA tersebut, terdapat lima DNA super yang berasal dari makhluk motologi.

_Shi no Ujigami_

Empat dewa pelindung Uzushiogakure pun menjadi komponen utama untuk menciptakan biologi baru ini dan…

Kyuubi no Kurama

Lima DNA super tersebut tertanam ke dalam biologi yang sedang dalam masa penciptaan, Kyuubi no Kurama adalah sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang menyerang desa **Konohagakure no Sato** pada zaman shinobi, namun sekarang makhluk tersebut telah musnah, dan tak sengaja si pirang dari masa depan ini menemukan kerangka tubuhnya yang telah berbentuk tulang di sebuah gua di daerah Swedia. Dan _Shi no Ujigami_ adalah lima kerangka makhluk yang ditemukan di daerah sekitar kuil kinkaku di Kyoto, Jepang.

Ia tahu kalau DNA tersebut adalah mereka berlima, karna pengetahuan dari masa lalu masuk ke kepalanya saat mesin waktu yang di tunggangi si pirang hancur di Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu. Keuntungan di balik kesialan, eh!

Dan lagi…ia menambahkan teknologi _submachine_ yang ia kembangkan ke dalam DNA biologi baru ini.

…

Di usia yang ke-13 tahun ini, si pirang telah memasuki University Of Oxford, dan akan lulus dua tahun lagi, karna sekarang ia sedang memasuki semester ke-4, jurusan Biologi Kimia, Fisika, Komputer dan Mesin sekaligus ia pelajari.

"Hah~~ setelah lulus aku akan ke Kuoh ya?—kuharap aku bertemu hal menarik di sana!"

…

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan santai di lorong tempat ia menuntut ilmu, awal ia mendaftar di sini memang banyak orang yang meremehkannya, namun mereka harus terdiam saat si pirang menunjukkan kepiawaiannya di Komputer…informasi FBI terbobol olehnya. Karna kesal, mereka membully si pirang, namun mereka harus pulang dengan kondisi hancur saat si pirang mengeluarkan seni bela diri ala _Shinobi_.

Ia berhenti saat tangan halus menyentuh pundaknya…menengok ke belakang, sadar kalau dirinya bisa dikategorikan…cebol, ia menengok ke atas.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat, bermata biru _aquamarine_, berdada …eerr.. A-cup tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sendirian Naruto?" dengan nada feminim, si pirang pucat bertanya kepada si pirang cerah.

"Ya begitulah Chalse, kau tahukan kalau aku satu-satunya bocah yang kuliah?!" mengangkat bahunya, lalu si biru shappire kembali berjalan, di temani oleh si biru _aquamarine_.

"Hihihihi…kau lucu ya?—kau satu-satunya bocah yang sudah kuliah memang benar sih, aku heran…kau makan apa sih?—sampai-sampai data FBI terbobol, dan para senior yang ingin meng'OSPEK' mu jadi mereka yang ter'OSPEK'?"

"Makan batu dan hati…mungkin" dengan nada malas si pirang menjawab, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya si pirang mendapat pertanyaan yang demikian.

"Ya sudahlah…aku mau ke kantin dulu, kau mau ikut?" sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban dari si pirang, lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruangan tempat si dosen ganas menunggu.

"Sampai ketemu di ruangan ya…Jaa" si pirang cerah melambaikan tangannya ke belakang, dan si pirang pucat membalas lambaianya, lalu beranjak pergi untuk mengisi bahan bakar kehidupannya.

…

…

Di luar dugaan, Naruto si remaja labil ini menyelesaikan kuliahnya satu tahun kemudian, meninggalkan Chalse yang baru memasuki semester 7. Rencananya, ia akan ke Jepang untuk mencari hal menarik lainnya, dan mengubah sejarah untuk masa depan agar menjadi lebih baik. Namun, ia tertarik untuk berlajar menjadi _Exorcist. _Pergi ke Vatikan, maskas besar gereja Katolik, Roma.

Belajar di sana sama saja belajar hal tabu baginya, ia _Atheis_. Ia tak mempercayai adanya tuhan, kalau tuhan memang ada, maka masa depan pasti akan seperti ini, atau setidaknya mereka masih bisa menikmati air dan oksigen serta _ozon _untuk melindungi bumi saja sudah cukup. Bukankah manusia purba juga hanya memerlukan tiga hal tersebut untuk bisa hidup?—tapi apa?—mereka tidak bisa menikmati tiga hal tersebut, oksigen buatan dengan kualitas buruk, air yang mereka minum pun hasil dari kerja-keras-banting-tulang dan itupun hanya segelas sehari yang mereka peroleh.

Di kelompol _Exorcist _yang sebelumnya ia menjadi _Exwier_ yaitu kandidat untuk menjadi _Exorcist_, ia mempelajari kelas atau biasa disebut _Meister_ [Knight] dan [Dragoon] dengan gaya bertarung pedang dan pistol, karna kedua kelas atau _Meister_ tersebut tidak berhungan dengan keagamaan, sedangkan tiga kelas lagi sangat berhubungan dengan keagamaan…yaitu : [Aria] yang bertarung dengan Alkitab dalam bible. [Tamer] yang bertarung menggunakan iblis yang di jinakkan dengan keinginan, setelah mengucapkan puji-pujian, dan _Meister_ [Doctor] yang ia lupa memiliki gaya pertarungan apa, mungkin memakai sihir, entahlah ia tak peduli.

Berjalan di gedung pelatihan adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh-nya saat ini, perasaan bosan dan suntuk sedang menghantuinya.

"Hoe…Naruto" mendengar namanya di panggil, ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gadis berambut biru dengan pony hijau, bermata coklat keemasan, berwajah datar dan membawa pedang besar yang dililit oleh perban serta diberik kertas segel di ganggangnya. Excalibur Destruction, senjata yang berasal dari pecahan pedang Excalibur yang hancur saaat terjadi perang besar antar tiga kubu akhirat, dengan kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja, berdasarkan perintah batin si pemakai.

Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis _hyper active_ dengan rambut coklat gaya _twin tails_, bermata agak _violet_, dan di lengan kanannya terdapat sebuah tali yang memililit lengan mungil tersebut. Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur jenis ini memiliki kekuatan dapat berubah menjadi apa saja yang diinginkannya…seperti bunglon, yang dapat berkamuflase dengan kemampuan _mimikri_-nya.

"Ada apa Xenovia?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat gadis berambut _blue-green_ ini seperti habis berlari.

"Kau dipanggil dewan Vatikan" mengehela nafas, lalu si pirang beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua temannya ini, setelah pamitan tentunya.

…

"Apa kau percaya kepada tuhan?" baru saja ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut, ia langsung di sambut dengan pertanyaan retorik tersebut, yah~~setidaknya retorik baginya.

"Tidak…aku tidak mempercayai adanya tuhan, dari dulu aku _Atheis_, dan lagi…kalau tuhan memang ada, pasti manusia tidak akan hidup menderita"

"K-kau…KAU DIUSIR DARI SINI!—PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

Pas sekali?—kebetulan seminggu lagi ia akan pergi ke Kuoh, tempat ia akan mencari hal menarik lainnya. Dan biologi baru yang diciptakannya juga telah memasuki fase akhir, keluar dari tabung incubasi.

Keluar dari ruangan, lalu setiba diluar ia disambut oleh Xenovia dan Irina yang menatapnya kawatir…

"Hei-hei…apa-apaan pandangan kalian itu? Aku baik-baik saja kok!"

"Kenapa kau tak mempercayai adanya tuhan?" si gadis yang memiliki rambut unik ini menunjukkan rawut wajah kecewa ke arah si pirang.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti!—aku harus siap-siap dulu, sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang" Irina dan Xenovia hanya menatap si biru dengan nanar…sahabat mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka. Apa ini takdir tuhan?

…

"Dalam teori fisika, benda hanya akan terlihat kalau cahaya yang dipantulkan benda jatuh tepat ke Retina mata, jadi kalau aku bisa mengembangkan material-material yang bisa mengarahkan cahaya yang jatuh mengelilingi objek yang di selimutinya, jubbah kayak milik [Harry Potter] bukannya nggak mungkin lagi…" tangan di dagu, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu agar ia bisa berkamuflase seperti kemampuan milik bunglon.

"Tapi material apa yang bisa mengarahkan dan mengendalikan cahaya dengan baik ya?—strukturnya pun harus dibuat tiga dimensi, kalau dua dimensi bisa nggak ya?—tunggu!—kalau nggak salah _plasmons _mengandung partikel-partikel bermuatan listrik di permukaan logam yang berguna untuk menyerap cahaya yang jatuh…tapi kalau diingat lagi, campuran Logam dan Keramik, Teflon atau serat komposit bisa membiarkan gelombang radio dan cahaya melewatinya dan mengalir terus kayak air…mungkin kalau aku gabungkan semua zat tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke sebuah benda dan memanfaatkan udara sebagai medianya untuk mengelilingi objek bisa nggak ya?—udara kan memiliki sifat yang sangat ribet, ahh~~benar-benar pusing ni kepala buat mikir agar bisa membuat jubbah [Harry Potter]"

Semua pikiran-nya menghilang saat mendengar sebuah benda terjatuh dari dalam laboratoriumnya. Dengan hati-hati, si pirang berjalan menuju lab-nya.

Di sana, sosok rubah dengan bulu berwarna putih menatapnya…polos, ekor putihnya bergerak dengan aktif, mata si rubah yang berwarna silver dengan iris vertical berwarna kuning.

"Onii-chan _nyuu~_" kakinya terangkat untuk menggaruk telinga khas rubahnya. Tersenyum, si pirang tak menyangka kalau biologi ciptaannya akan keluar dengan sendirinya, apalagi rubah di depannya ini bisa bicara…sesuatu.

"Kau sehat?" memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti…melihat kembali ke arah Naruto ketika sebuah tangan memegang kepala rubah putihnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu…Yuki"

"_Nyuu~~_" anggukan-anggukan penuh semangat, gerakan ekor yang menggila, serta melompat-lompat dengan _hyper-active _dilakukan oleh si rubah putih, individu baru yang diciptakan si pirang dari lima DNA super dan DNA berbagai makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan bertahan yang luar biasa hebatnya.

…

…

…

"Aku menantangmu bertarung!"

Kalimat tersebut membuatnya berada di dalam masalah yang membuatnya ; sesak nafas, darah mengalir dengan cepat, luka memar, dan darah.

"Apa hanya segitu kekuatan _Exorcist_ terbaik?—orang tuamu pasti sangat menyesal melahirkanmu?!"

Orang tua?—tahu apa bocah berambut silver di depannya ini tentang orang tua?—ia hanya seorang manusia, sedangakan remaja di depannya adalah iblis dari klan legenda, sekaligus merangkap sebagai _Hakuryuuko_ dengan **Albion**sebagai parnertnya.

"Tarik kemabali perkataan mu…Lucifer!" tatapan tajam dan datar plus dingin menjadikan aura di sekitar ramaja labil yang telah mengarungi waktu ini terasa begitu mencekam.

"[Scane]"

[Name :Vali Lucifer]

[Affiliations : Half-Devil]

[Equipments : [Divine Dividing]

Menutup mata kembali, matayang tadinya berubah menjadi emas sekarang kembali menjadi biru laut yang indah plus menenangkan hati.

"Aku tak perlu tahu dari mana kau mengetahui nama asliku!—tapi sepertinya ini sangat menarik" tubuh yang diselimuti oleh aromor perak, dengan Kristal putih tersebut melayang di udara. Mengangkat tangnnya, lalu muncul petir-petir putih yang menyerang Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa, merentangkan tangan kanannya dan muncul sebuah sarung tangan merah dengan Kristal berwarna hitam.

"[Aka Tsubaki]" sarung tangan tersebut bercahaya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh si pirang. Sebuah robot menyelimuti tubuh Naruto seperti perisai, berwarna merah seperti namanya dan memiliki sayap merah yang dipadukan dengan warna hitam dan emas sebagai media keindahannya.

"[Sacred Gear] mu aneh juga?—tapi mengapa aku tak merasakan aura apapun dari [Sacred Gear] mu itu?"

"Sayang sekali ya!—sayangnya ini bukan [Sacred Gear]" si pirang memunculkan pedang kembar, lalu mengerimkan energy proton ke bilang pedang tersebut. Menebas dengan tebasan menyilang guna mengirimkan energy proton yang telah dilepaskan menuju ke Lucifer muda tersebut.

"Heh…"

[Divide]

Bunyi mesin menggema di tempat tersebut, salah satu kekuatan dari [Divine Dividing] adalah membagi dua kekuatan lawan dan menjadikannya menjadi milik sendiri. Namun, kali ini kekuatan tersebut tak berfungsi di hadapan si pirang. Tebasan energy proton masih terus melaju ke arah nya dan mengenai dadanya.

BLAARRR

Rudal-rudal yang berjumlah puluhan keluar dari robot Naruto dan menyerang si Vali dengan serangan membabi buta.

SYUUTTT

DUAARRR DUAARRR DUAARRR DUAARRR DUAARRR

Armor yang melindungi Vali sekarang telah hancur, pengguna armor tersebut juga dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Darah menetes dari hidung dan mulutnya, membasahi baju kaos yang ia kenakan.

"hah…hah…HAHAHAHAHAHA…menarik-menarik, kau manusia pertama yang membuatku sekacau ini" nada maniak membuat si pirang agak jijik mendengarnya. Perlahan armor Vali kembali seperti semula, kembali terbang dan mengepakkan sayap cahaya di punggungnya.

[Half Dimension]

NYIUT

Perlahan semua gedung mengecil, tubuh si pirang juga merasakan sakit, sehingga membuatnya menutup sebelah matanya.

"Dengan ini, semua nya akan dibagi menjadi dua…dan itu artinya kau akan menjadi cebol!" si pirang hanya diam dan mulai memfokuskan _Shield Energy _yang dimiliki oleh [Aka Tsubaki]

DUAARRRRRR

Ledakan gelombang yang berasal dari [Aka Tsubaki] membuat kekuatan [Half Dimension] milik si Vali gagal beroperasi, gedung yang semula mengecil sekarang kembali menjadi semula.

[_Shiel Energy _0%]

"Pengisian Ulang"

Energy yang dimiliki oleh [Aka Tsubaki] yang semulanya 0% sekarang menunjak naik menjadi 80%, dan ini adalah kekuatan istimewa yang ada pada [Aka Tsubaki], robot ini bisa melakukan pengisian ulang dengan memanfaatkan energy matahari.

"Menarik-menarik…aku akan memberikan serangan special ku padamu!"

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit.—Adalah _Hakuryuukou_ yang akan menjatuhkan hukum menuju kegelapan."

Pemikiran pemikiran tipis dari para _Hakuryuukou_ masa lalu mulai mengalir pada Vali Lucifer melalui berlian-berlian putih yang bertebaran di armornya.

[Yang kami perkuat adalah ketinggian dari Naga Langit!]

[Jalan yang kami lalui adalah jalur dominasi dari Hakuryuukou!]

[Kami menghentikan ketidakbatasan dan memangsa impian!]

Orang-orang ini tak menyimpan kebencian atau dendam, dan mereka terisi dengan hasrat bertarung murni yang luar biasa. Apa mereka menjadi saling memahami dengan jalan bertarung?

"Aku menapaki jalan dominasi dengan kehancuran tak terbatas dan dengan menembus impian penuh imajinasi.—Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga murni..."

[[[["Aku akan membuatmu mematuhi ilusi putih-perak dan jalan kejahatan sempurna."]]]]

[Juggernaut Over Drive!]

Seorang yang muncul di hadapan Naruto tertutupi dalam armor putih-perak, dan memancarkan aura yang begitu dahsyat sampai seolah dia datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia bahkan belum menyentuh apapun, namun benda benda disekitarnya seperti kendaraan dan fasilitas umum mulai hancur berkeping keping! Aura yang memancar dari tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk meratakan sekelilingnya!.

"ugh…kekuatannya meningkat drastis…kalau begini terus bisa-bisa tujuanku tidak akan kesampaian lagi" melepaskan diri dari [Aka Tsubaki], lalu mengambil _handphone_ dan memencet tombol-tombol yang tertera di layar _touchscreen_nya dan akhirnya memencet tombol bergambar rubha putih.

"Teleport Yuki" protector muncul dari dalam _handphone_ tersebut seolah menjadi _infocus_ dan muncul hologram rubah putih yang imut-imut.

Rubah putih tersebut akhirnya memadat dan memunculkan rubah putih asli dengan mata silver dan irisnya vertical berwarna kuningnya.

"Yuki mengamuklah!" dengan perintah tersebut, rubah imut tadi menjadi garang, bulu putih bersih dan lembut sekarang menjadi abu-abu nan kasar, iris vertical kuning dengan pupil putih sekarang menjadi vertical berwarna merah darah dan pupilnya berubah menjadi hitam legam. Sadist mode : On.

Vali dalam wujud [Jangrenaut Drive]nya diam menahan sakit. [Juggernaut Over Drive] memiliki konsep menyegel ingatan _Hakuryuuko_ terdahulu, dan segel tersebut sedang melemah, membuatnya bisa-bisa gila akan kekuatan.

Yuki dalam mode murkanya, api keluar dari mulutnya secara tidak beraturan, tanah yang dipijaknya melayang di udara, dan air juga mengelilinginya, serta angin tajam dan dingin membuat udara terasa sangat mencekam,

Bola-bola api ditembakkan dari mulut si rubah dengan akurasi tinggi dan kuantitas yang banyak, namun Vali dalam mode tersebut menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Vali terbang ke arah Naruto, membuat tangannya seperti pisau dan melapisinya dengan aura yang kuat, membuat tangan tersebutlebih tajam dari pada pisau. Berniat menembuas jantung si pirang, namun Yuki melindungi si pirang dengan tubuhnya…

TRANK

"Byako memiliki pertahan yang absolut, mustahil untuk bisa ditembus oleh kekuatanmu"

Api yang sangat panas ditembakkan kembali dari mulut si rubah, namun kali ini dengan daya serang yang tinggi dan luas, membuat Lucifer muda ini meraung kesakitan.

"Yuki…Ice" seketika udara dingin mencekam membuat tubuh Vali membeku.

"Yuki…Fire" api kembali ditembakkan dan membuat es yang menyelimuti Vali mencair, manampakkan tubuh remaja yang sedang sekarat, dengan kulit yang terkelupas.

"Hah~~~mendokusai na…Yuki, kau boleh pulang" rubah yang tadinya garang, sekarang kembali imut bin unyu-unyu…

"Okai…Onii-chan _nyuu~~_"

PROK PROK PROK

Seorang bertepuk tangan membuat perhatian si pirang teralihkan, dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Scane"

[Name : Azazel]

[Affiliations : Fallen Angle]

[Equipments :[ [Dragon King Fafnir] and Fallen Angle'powers]

"Untuk apa seorang _Da-tenshi_ mengunjungi manusia sepertiku?" walaupun berkata dengan polos, namun sarung tangan merah dengan Kristal berwarna hitam sebagai media pemanggil [Aka Tsubaki] sudah berada di tangan kanannya.

"Tak perlu canggung nak, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu?—kau adalah manusia pertama yang bisa mengalahkan mode [Jangrenaut Over Drive] milik Vali, walaupun mode tersebut tidak sempurna"

"Apa aku harus bangga?—dan namaku Naruto Uzumaki-_ttebayou_" dengan semangatnya, si pirang mengenalkan diri dan menghilangkan sarung tangannya.

"Kau manusia yang menarik…namaku Azazel, dan kalau kau mau kau bisa datang ke tempatku, aku memiliki berbagai penelitian di sana, dan kau boleh kesana!"

"Penelitian?—apa?"

"[Sacred Gear] buatan, aku meneliti tentang [Sacred Gear] dan kalau kau mau melihat silahkan datang!"

"AKU IKUT!" bagaimanapun [Sacred Gear] sangat menarik untuk di pelajari, dan lagi…apa Yuki bisa dikategorkan [Sacred Gear]?—mengingat DNA hewan mitologi ditanamkan di dalam tubuh mungilnya.

Dan…

Chap ini pun berakhir.

…

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapi ini?—ini adalah Update tercepat yang pernah saya lakukan, ide untuk membuat fic ini masih sangat banyak di dalam otak saya, dan untuk fic lain di tunggu ya…**

**BTW…saya juga membuat Fic Naruto dengan IS, tapi ragu mau publish apa enggak?—menurut kalian, boleh nggak saya publish tu fanfic?.**

**Scane : kekuatan yang Naruto dapat untuk melihat data seseorang atau kelompok pas mesin waktunya hancur di Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu.**

**See you next Chapi!**


	3. Chapter 2

I Want Change the World

Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Masa depan adalah masa di mana umat manusia bagaikan hidup di Neraka yang bernama bumi, segala usaha dilakukan oleh Naruto Uzumaki untuk bisa membuat umat manusia tidak menderita. Kembali ke masa lalu adalah jalan satu-satunya!

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Time Traveling, SMA, And Etc

Chapter 2

[Sacred Gear] adalah artifak tuhan yang diciptakan untuk memudahkan pekerjaan manusia. Namun, ada 13 [Sacred Gear] yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan, dan sangat ditakuti oleh tuhan#menurtu kepercayaan Anime ini.

Ke-13 Sacred Gear tersebut bernama [Longinus], dengan tingkatan berbeda dan nama yang beraneka ragam, plus bentuknya pun beraneka ragam. Nama [Longinus] tersebut ialah : [True Longinus], [Sephiroth Graal], [Boosted Gear], [Divine Dividing], [Regulus Nemea], [Innovate Clear], [Absolute Demise], [Dimension Lost], [Zennith Tempest], [Incinerate Anthem], [Annihilation Maker], [Canis Lykaon], dan [Telos Karma]. Setidaknya itu yang ia dengan dari Azazel.

[True Longinus] yang menyegel kehendak tuhan. [Boosted Gear] yang di dalamnya tersegel naga surgawi, Draig. [Divine Dividing] yang juga menyegel rival abadi dari Draig, Albion yang telah menjadi lawan dan membuatnya terpaksa memanggil Yuki untuk melawan si putih. [Regulus Namea] yang menyegel seekor singa yang di kalahkan oleh pahlawan, Hercules. [Dimension Lost] yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat duplikat sebuah tempat, bahkan memindahkan sesuatu termasuk Negara jika si pengguna telah mahir menggunakannya.

[Annihilation Maker] yang bisa membuat monster dengan kekuatan yang beragam-ragam, serta bentuknya yang sesuai imaginasi si pengguna. Setidaknya semua itu yang diketahui olehnya.

Azazel juga menciptakan sebuah [Sacred Gear] yang bernama [Down Fall Dragon Spear] yang menyegel **Dragon King Fafnir**. Yah…setidaknya Naruto jauh lebih gila dari pada Azazel. Membuat biologi baru dengan kekuatan mengerikan tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh _Da-tenshi_ mesum ini.

"Oe Naruto…apa kau tertarik untuk membuat sebuah [Sacred Gear]?, kurasa Yuki bisa menjadi jiwa dari [Sacred Gear] yang kau buat" si pirang hanya menghela nafas lelah, sebelum berdiri dan mengambil _handphone_ dan menekan-nekan tombol untuk memanggil si rubah putih.

Mengelus kepala si putih, lalu membaringkan si putih tidur di pangkuannya.

"Aku memang tertarik untuk membuat [Sacred Gear] buatan, namun aku tak akan menggunakan Yuki…beri aku waktu satu tahun, dan aku akan memperlihatkan padamu ciptaan terbaruku…dan kali ini lebih ganas dari pada Yuki" seringaian muncul di mulut si pirang, membuat gubernur _Da-tenshi_ ini tertarik untuk mengetahu lebih dalam lagi.

"Dan apa bahan utama dari ciptaanmu itu?"

"gabungan dari [Aka Tsubaki] dan DNA super yang telah kukumpalkan beberapa tahun ini…salah satunya adalah…Samael" matanya melebar mendengar sosok di depannya bernada dengan semudah itu..

"Ka-kau menemukan Samael?—dan DNA nya ada padamu?—kau gila?"

"Setidaknya itu pikiran awalku sih…tapi mengingat Samael adalah _Dragon Slayer_ yang tak tanggung-tanggung memberantas para naga dengan mudahnya, dan Yuki pun memiliki DNA naga biru pengendali pohon dan angin akan sangat sulit menggabungkan DNA tersebut. Lalu tak lama ini aku juga menemukan kerangka yang sangat-sangat langka…kerangka milik Lucifer pertama…"

"…aku pun sangat heran dengan adanya kerangka tersebut, mengingat iblis akan langsung menghilang jika mereka telah tidak ada, dan aku menemukan kerangka tersebut saat aku akan ke Jepang, di India" dan lagi, Azazel melebarkan matanya kembali…Lucifer pertama, ia sangat mengenalnya. Kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa hebatnya, dan makhluk pertama yang membangkang pada tuhan.

"K-ka-kau…a-a-" ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, apalagi melihat senyum polos buatan si pirang.

'_Dia pasti anak Setan!'_

"Hahahahahaha….aku mendengarnya Azazel, aku manusia kok!—dan hobiku ini sangat gila menurut sebagian orang"

'_Dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?—memang anak Setan, dan bukan sebagian orang…tapi SEMUA FRAKSI akan menganggapmu GILA!'_

"Aku mendengarnya Azazel!—dan aku memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dan masa lalu orang tersebut, bahkan sejarah benda pun aku mengetahuinya" nada kesal karna terus dikatakan anak setan membuat si pirang jengkel. Sumpah deh!—seumur-umur baru sekarang si pirang dipanggil putra Setan.

"Aku menemukan fakta menarik darimu, dan bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana cara kau menciptakan makhluk tersebut?!—dan aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat [Sacred Gear]" bertukar informasi, menarik juga…dan lagi si pirang memang sedang ingin tahu bagaimana cara membuat [Sacred Gear], apa benda tersebut membutuhkan teknologi _submachine_ yang sedang ia kembangkan ke tingkat selanjutnya? Atau membutuhkan kekuatan supranatural untuk membuatnya.

"Okai…aku menciptakan biologi tersebut secara ilmiah, menyatukan DNA tersebut dalam sebuah tabung incubasi…dan tingkat keberhasilannya hanya 5 %, karna DNA tersebut bertolak belakang. DNA itu sendiri aku dapatkan dari kerangka-kerangka yang telah ku [Scane] dengan mataku ini, lalu kubuat kerangka tersebut ke bentuk cairan dengan metode tertentu. Yah~~mengembangkan DNA tersebut membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama…dan Yuki adalah percoobaan ku yang ke-100" mengelus bulu putih lembut milik Yuki dan seulas senyuman bertengger di mulutnya.

"…menjelaskan sangat merepotkan, bagaimana kalau kau datang saja ke tempatku, kebetulan aku sudah memulai pembuatan individu baru dengan campuran DNA milik Lucifer, kalau kau tertarik datang saja ke tempatku dan aku akan menunjukkan DNA yang sudah kudapatkan sejauh ini" seringaian pun bertenger manis di mulut Azazel, jarang-jarang ada manusia sepintar si pirang ini, dan lagi menciptakan sebuah biologi baru membuatnya tertarik, di samping dia juga ingin mencari riferensi baru untuk sebuah [Sacred Gear].

…

…

…

Baru masuk ke lab Naruto saja sudah membuat si Azazel berdecak kagum, apalagi dengan isinya?…teknologi untuk menghindari radiasi dibuat dengan menembakkan Teflon ke seluruh tubuh, agar radiasi hanya melewati tubuh dan tak hinggap di tubuh, tak perlu baju dan kacamata lab yang biasa ia pakai.

"_Mattaku_…baru masuk saja teknologinya canggih bukan main, apalagi isinya" mendengar komentar Azazel hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum canggung.

Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi…mata Azazel melebar dan bisa-bisa keluar jika si pirang menunjukan yang lebih dari ini…di depan matanya sendiri, serum-serum DNA dari berbagai jenis makhluk hidup tersedia, kerangka tulang yang sudah di cairkan juga di simpan di lemari pendingin kushus, berbagai peralatan bahkan tangan robot pun tersedia.

Meneguk ludahnya, Azazel kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengobservasi lab milik si pirang satu ini…pandangannya teralihkan saat merasakan kekuatan Naga yang lumayan ia kenal, dan saat ia mencapai tujuannya, ia dibuat kembali diam membisu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau merasakan kekuatan Albion dan Draig dari elang itu ya?—tahun lalu aku menemukan tulang belulang milik Draig dan Albion di China, lalu DNA tersebut aku masukkan ke dalam elang tersebut dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan, mengingat Albion dan Draig adalah dua character yang bertolah belakang, baik sifat maupun kekuatan"

KYYAKKKK-?-#kayak suara gagak deh=,=a.

Mata elang yang berwana hijau di sebelah kanan dan putih ke biruan di sebelah kiri dan bulu yang berwarna merah dengan sayap berwarna putih, membuat aura mencekam di sekitarnya.

"_Tadaime Onii-chan_" tiba-tiba sang elang berujar dan membuat si _pony_ pirang hitam ini menghela nafas lelah…berapa banyak kejutan lagi yang akan di berikan oleh si pirang satu ini?.

"Dan itu adalah individu yang sedang ku kembangkan dengan menggunakan DNA milik Lucifer" sembari menunjuk sebuah incubator di tengah ruangan, Azazel merasakan aura mengerikan dari dalam incubator terssebut walaupun makluk yang berada di dalam tabung tersebut masih berwujud _embrio_.

'_Aura ini?—tidak salah lagi, dia memang memasukkan DNA Lucifer, tapi apa ini?—aura nya bercampur dengan aura milik Kyuubi dan Phonix, naga juga ada…bocah ini!—benar-benar gila!'_

"Hah…tak perlu membatin Azazel, di dalam makhluk ini memang kumasukkan DNA super yang telah ku temukan selama ini, **Seiryuu **sang naga pengendali pohon dan angina, **Byako **sebagai penguasa tanah, **Genbu** yang memiliki pertahanan yang absolut sebagai penguasa air, dan **Suzaku** yang menguasai api. Lalu ada DNA Kyuubi no Kurama, Hachibi no Gyuuki, Nanabi no Choumei, Rokubi no Saiken, Gobi no Kokuou, Yonbi no Sun Gokuu, Sanbi no Isobu, Nibi no Matatabi, dan Ichibi no Shukaku. Semua DNA itu berada dalam individu yang sedang dalam masa penciptaan ini dan tentunya DNA milik Lucifer juga bersemayam di dalamnya…teknologi _submachine _juga telah kusuntikkan kedalamnya sehingga aku dan dia bisa bergabung dalam bentuk armor"

"Tunggu dulu!—ke-9 makhluk itu apa?—aku belum pernah mendengarnya dalam mitologi mana pun"

"Ke-9 makhluk tersebut bernama _Biju_, makhluk-makhluk yang tercipta dari cakra milik **Juubi no Okami**, bentuk lain dari pohon kehidupan **Shinju**, dengan sisi lain yang bernama **Kaguya Ootsutsuki**…tentunya kau tidak pernah mendengar karna mereka hidup pada zaman di mana malaikat belum di ciptakan dan fraksi-fraksi belum juga di ciptakan…dan Kurama serta Matatabi memiliki keturunan loh!" senyuman polos bertengger di mulutnya, mengabaikan Azazel yang berkeringat dingin mencerna informasi yang baru ia dapat…Kaguya?—ia kenal dengan 'makhluk' tersebut, menurut legenda ia memiliki kekuatan yang setingkat dengan **semua** makhluk mitologi dari seluruh dunia, bahkan Great Red dan 666 si pembawa kiamat pun bisa seimbang dengan Kaguya jika kedua eksitensi tersebut menggabungkan kekuatan.

"Oh ya!—di makhluk ini juga terdapat sel DNA milik iblis Mouryou yang telah di kalahkan oleh legenda Namikaze Naruko di zaman dulu loh!—aku menemukan sel DNA-nya di dalam sebuah danau di tanah hijau, Green Land" Iblis Mouryou?—siapa tak kenal dengan eksitensi berbahaya tersebut?—menurut catatan surga, Mouryou adalah makhluk yang telah mengendalikan alam semesta selama 1000 tahun di bawah kerajaan 1000 tahun, namun iblis tersebut terbagi menjadi dua sisi, sisi baik yang bertugas menyegel sisi jahat dan sisi jahat yang memiliki ambisi bergabung kembali dengan sisi baik atau menghancurkan sisi baik. Namikaze Naruko yang waktu dalam sebuah misi melindungi _Miko_ Shion dalam sebuah misi untuk memperkuat segel Iblis Mouryou malah berubah drastis untuk melindungi dunia dan mengalahkan Iblis Mouryou.

Dan…remaja labis di depannya ini menemukan sel DNA milik eksitensi berbahaya tersebut!—oh shit…untung-untung pemuda di depannya ini baik, kalau tidak dunia sudah pasti akan hancur.

"hahahahaha…tenang saja!—aku hanya memiliki satu ambisi kok, dan apa itu aku tak perlu tahu, oke!—dan ada dua DNA lagi yang sedang dalam masa pengembangan, makhluk ini lebih-lebih-lebih ganas dari dari makhluk yang berada dalam tabung incubasi atau pun Yuki, karna makhluk ini tercipta dari DNA milik dua legenda…Uchiha Satsuki dan Namikaze Naruko"

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung milik Azazel berpacu dengan cepat…menurut catatan Surga kedua eksitensi tersebut adalah eksitensi legenda yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya sang dewi kelinci dengan menyegelnya di Bulan.

"Apa tujuan mu dengan menciptakan makhluk tersbut hah?!—kau tahu, jika kau tak bisa mengontrol mereka dunia pasti akan kacau balau kan?—k-k-kau…" menunjuk sang Uzumaki dengan telunjuk kanannya, dan mulutnya sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tahu-aku tahu!—untuk itu aku mengembangkan teknologi _submachine_ untuk mengontrol tingkah makhluk tersebut, dan soal gabungan DNA Namikaze Naruko dan Uchiha Satsuki tersebut hanya akan kugunakan jika mendapat lawan yang tidak bisa di tangani oleh Yuki maupun 'Kurama' atau gabungan Yuki dan 'Kurama'…biarkan aku kau katakana gila, namun masa depan dapat aku ubah supaya lebih baik, itu sudah cukup bagiku…oh ya!—aku berasal dari masa depan, aku datang kemari untuk mengubah Neraka yang bernama Bumi agar menjadi Surga yang indah seperti sekarang ini. Dan kau satu-satunya yang mengetahui aku berasal dari masa depan, dan entah kenapa aku percaya padamu dan mengatakan semua rahasia ku" kalau saja Azazel ini manusia pasti ia telah terkena serangan jantung. Sumpah demi tuhan yang telah mati sewaktu _Great War _dan demi celana dalam milik Gabriel yang wanginya membuat semua orang mabuk!—bocah Setan ini sudah melewati batas akal sehal semua makhluk, dan apa-apaan itu?—senyuman polos seakan itu bukan masalah bertengger manis di mulutnya…ah~~ia membutuhkan oppai untuk mengobati mentalnya yang sudah mulai kacau akibat bocah satu ini.

"Tuhan telah mati?-pantas saja, kalau masa depan sekacau itu!" dan kemampuan membaca pikiran milik Naruto ini membuat Azazel kualahan untuk menahan diri agar tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi, dan ia bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali mengetahui tuhan telah mati?

"Aku _Atheis_…aku tidak mempercayai adanya tuhan dari dulu, bahkan seluruh umat manusia masa depan saja tidak mempercayai adanya tuhan" menghela nafas lelah, Azazel mencoba untuk duduk dengan tangan diletakkan di keningnya, menahan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya dalam waktu yang bisa dikatakan relative singkat.

"Kau membuatku ingin tidur…Uzumaki" dan yah…si Azazel akhirnya tertidur pulas di kursi tempat tinggal si Naruto, dengan rasa sakit hebat yang mendera kepala hitam pirangnya.

"Zzzz" bah!—ngorok lagi, jijai tahu!.

…

…

…

Entah kenapa meilhat tabung incubator yang berada di ruang bawah tanah yang menyimpan DNA legenda milik Uchiha Satsuki dan Namikaze Naruko membuat si pirang tersenyum, mengingat kedua DNA ini adalah DNA pertama yang ia temukan tepat saat tanggal 10 oktober di sebuah kuil saat ia masih berusia 12 tahun. Hadiah ulang tahun, eh!

Dan juga hari di mana ia mengetahui kalau ia memiliki kekuatan aneh yang ia beri nama [Scane] dan ia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

_Flashback_

_10 Oktober 2012, waktu lumayan dekat dari waktu tujuan nya yang sebenarnya, 12-12-2012 adalah waktu yang sebenarnya ingin ia tepuh. Untung saja ia sampai ke masa lalu pada bulan July lalu, karna mesin waktunya mencari waktu sendiri dan kalau ia muncul ke masa yang jauh dari masa ia lahir, apa yang akan terjadi ya?-bisa-bisa Bumi sudah tidak ada lagi, dan palingan manusia sudah berhijrah ke planet lain, misalnya : Mars, Jupiter, Bulan, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Entah kenapa…saat ia berada di depan sebuah kuil kuno yang ia tak tahu namanya, matanya tiba-tiba bersinar emas…_

_[Scan]_

_[Name : Naruko Namikaze]_

_[Affiliations : Human]_

_[Equipments :Cakra'User]_

_[Scane]_

_[Name : Satsuki Uchiha]_

_[Affiliations : Human]_

_[Equipments :Cakra'User, Sharingan and Rinnengan]_

_Matanya kembali berwarna biru, mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya saat melihat tanah tempat kuil tersebut berdiri._

_Memanggil [Aka Tsubaki] lalu menembakkan rudal-rudal sehingga membuat kuil tersebut hancur, tanah berlubang dan dia melihat ada dua buah tulang lengan yang hamper menjadi batu. Di dalam kepalanya ia seperti melihat dua petarung dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat, membuat benua kembali bergeser akibat dahsyatnya pertarungan tersebut._

"_Oe oe apa-apaan ini?-ups…" tiba-tiba si pirang menyeringai…_

"_Hehehehe" seorang peneliti pernah menciptakan seekor domba hanya menggunakan sel, walaupun harus disuntik mati karna tidak bisa berkembang secara layak. Dan sekarang ia berencana menciptakan individu baru dengan perkembangan yang bagus, namun tangan ini sangat penting dan terbatas lagi, kalau sekali atau dua kali ia gagal, bisa-bisa kedua tangan ini habis lagi…jadi ia harus membuat individu baru dengan sumber yang tidak terbatas, lalu membuat rumus yang pas, serta mengembangkannya dengan layak._

_Oh!—ia ingat, matanya tadi tiba-tiba bersinar dan dengan cepat bisa membaca dengan cepat, setidaknya ia punya ide bagus…_

_Flashback end_

Menatap layar EKG bergerak secara bergelombang pertanda bahwa makhluk yang berada di dalam incubator tersebut baik-baik saja, kali ini tidak ada gabungan DNA dari hewan maupun dari yang lainnya…murni gabungan kedua DNA Uchiha Satsuki dengan Namikaze Naruko, entah mengapa ia bisa membayangkan bentuk makhluk di dalam tabung incubator ini ketika makhluk tersebut bisa bergerak dan memanggilnya…_Onii-chan_. Matanya yang berwarna biru, denganguratan di kedua pipi mulusnya, rambutnya yang panjang, berwarna hitam…gabungan dari kedua legenda ini…Menma ya?—sepertinya itu nama yang pantas untuk 'adik' barunya, nama yang ia buat berdasarkan masa lalu Namikaze Naruko, ketika sang legenda pirang tersebut terjabak dalam dunia _genjutsu_ milik Obito Uchiha.

"Bangunlah Menma!—dan kumuhon, pinjami aku kekuatanmu untuk merubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik!" dan seakan menjawab sang 'kakak', makhluk yang berada di dalam incubator tersebut mengeluarkan aura positive yang membuat si pirang ini tenang, seakan berkata… _'Serahkan padaku…Onii-chan rawr~~'_

"Jadi…dia berasal dari DNA milik kedua legenda tersebut?" memutar badan dan menemukan Azazel sang _Da-tenshi_ yang lagi menguap lebar, sembari mengucek matanya.

"Ya…dan kurasa kau telah mengetahui hampir seluruh rahasiaku, dan kuharap kau tak mengatakannya kepada siapapun juga…dan jika kau mengingkarinya, ku pastikan kulitmu akan ku jemur di tengah terik matahari di **Mohave **yang berada di California, sedangkan dagingmu akan ku jadikan sate untuk makanan Yuki dan tulangmu akan ku jadikan sup untuk makan Kurama nanti, oh—sayapmu akan ku jadikan hiasan dan komoceng tentunya" bicara dengan polosnya, mengabaikan Azazel yang keringat dingin dengan ancaman dari si pirang…Demi celana dalam milik Gabriel!—dia belum pernah segugup ini karna diancam, apalagi oleh seorang bocah, manusia lagi—makan dan mimpi apa ia semalam?—sehingga membuat jantungnya hampir copot akibat kejutan si pirang.

"Makan batu dan hati dengan mimpi sedang menghisap oppai anjing, mungkin"

…

…

…

"Kau sudah ku daftarkan menjadi guru di Kuoh" si pirang dan si pirang _pony_ yang sedang memancing di sungai yang belum diklarifikasikan ada ikannya, perkataan si _pony _pirang membuat si pirang tersedak dan hampir membuatnya jatuh ke sungai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau adalah lulusan Oxford, jadi aku daftarkan kau menjadi guru di Kuoh…cari saja hal yang menarik di sana, dan kebetulan di sana juga ada _Seikyuuretei_. Aku ingin tahu kehebohan apa yang terjadi akibat bocah berumur 15 tahun seperti mengajar di sana?" mata Azazel menerawang jauh, dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri…

"Hah…aku tak akan seperti yang ada di fikiran mu mesum, dan lagi ini memudahkan ku untuk membuat generasi sekarang mengerti tentang pentingnya menjaga alam…orang bijak pernah berkata _'Sesuatu yang besar dimulai dari hal yang kecil'_ dan kurasa ini hal kecil yang bisa ku lakukan untuk merubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik" Azazel menjadi penasaran, dari zaman mana bocah ini datang?—dan apa yang terjadi pada masa depan?

"Kau terus bilang ingin merubah masa depan. Seperti apa masa depan tersebut?" air muka si pirang tiba-tiba mengeras, dan tak lama kemudian ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau dari semua kata-kata yang ada di dalam otak ku sekarang ini yang bisa mewakilinya adalah ; Neraka. Air yang melimpah sekarang, akan menjadi sangat terbatas, bahkan lautan yang menempati dua-per-tiga wilayah Bumi saja kering, sehingga semua orang berusaha mendapatkan segelas air sehari setelah bekerja berat…"

"…Orang-orang akan membayar pajak dengan lima gelas air seminggu, tanah yang tandus tidak bisa bercocok taman, sehingga pohon tidak akan tumbuh dan menghasilkan _oksigen _murni. _Ozon _tidak akan lagi melindungi bumi, bahkan hidup selama lima puluh tahun saja adalah sebuah mukjizat" Azazel hanya tertegun mendengarnya, tapi—bukankan iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat bisa hidup sepuluh ribu tahun?—kalau benar zaman tersebut bakal terjadi di masa depan, pastinya mereka akan turun tangan dan memperbaiki kekacauan tersebut, atau…

"Aku tidak tahu!—mungkin sesuatu terjadi dari tiga fraksi akhirat sehingga mereka tidak ada lagi seratus tahun kemudian, perperangan mungkin?" memikirkan perkataan si pirang satu ini entah mengapa Azazel tersenyum getir…

"Kau tahu…aku ingin tahu apa perdamaian itu ada?"

"Dan aku akan berfikir…apa masa depan dapat di rubah?—kita memiliki tujuan berbeda, kau dengan [Sacred Gear]mu dan aku dengan kegilaanku, pola pikir kita saja sudah berbeda, dan tujuan kita pun berbeda, demo—jika kita bekerja sama, masa depan Bumi dan takdir kalian akan bisa di atasi, ku mohon bantu aku untuk merubah masa depan yang kacau balau itu, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, selama itu masih bisa kulakukan dan baik tentunya" si pirang sekarang membuang segala harga dirinya. Persetan!—dengan mejunjung harga diri masa depan tidak akan berubah menjadi baik dan harga diripun tidak akan dibawa mati.

"Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak, tapi akan kuusahakan. Aku tak perlu apa-apa darimu, setidaknya untuk saat ini"

Diam

Hening

Menikmati alam yang indah

TUONG TUONG-?-

Sampai pancingan Azazel di tarik oleh sesuatu, membuat Azazel tersadar dari dunia fantasinya. Dan hasilnya ikan sebesar ember berhasil di tangkap untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ku rasa masa depan bisa di ubah" dan Naruto membuat perhatian Azazel teralihkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Hal yang tidak mungkin bisa jadi mungkin ketika seseorang bersungguh-sungguh dan bersabar menghadapinya, kau bukti aslinya!—kau yang selalu memancing di tempat yang sama selama belasan tahun, mungkin, dan tak pernah mendapatkan ikan barang sekecilpun karna mereka takut melihat muka mesummu itu, sekarang kau malah mendapatkan ikan sebesar ember" diiringi dengan tawa kecil, mengabaikan Azazel yang akan melempar tali pancingnya lagi dengan emosi yang ditahan.

"Kau memuji atau mengejekku?"

"Terserah kau sajalah!—memuji atau mengejekmu sama saja bagiku" senyuman pun bertengger di mulutnya, rambutnya tergerai karna angin dan matanya tertutup menikmati pijatan alam yang mengobati rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya. Kalau saja ada gadis atau lawan jenis di sana, pasti mereka akan memerah melihat si pirang yang sekarang ini. Apalagi kalau di lihat dari arah depan si pirang, dedahan pohon akan terlihat seperti sayap untuk si pirang, menjadikannya terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun ke Bumi.

Berbeda dengan Azazel yang berpose yang sama dengan Naruto, pepohonan yang tidak lagi memiliki daun dan bentuk pohonnya pun menyeram akan membuat semua orang lari dari Azazel, bahkan membuat anak kecil menangis. Dari pada di bilang Azazel ini malaikat jatuh, lebih cocok di panggil dengan sebutan malaikat malang yang terbuang ke kolong jembatan deh!^^…#Just Kidding Azazel :v.

Dan munculah cahaya terang yang datang dari langit, menampakkan sosok lelaki dengan senyum ramahnya dan memiliki enam pasang sayap emas, serta tanda 'halo' di kepala pirangnya, yang menjadi…

Penutup bagi chapi dua ini.

"…"

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapi dua ini? Riview ya!—dan soal kekuatan Naruto : aku memberinya kekuatan untuk bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan masa lalu suatu benda atau bisa kita katakan sejarah agar lebih jelasnya.**

**Di fic ini Narutonya Strong, tapi makhluk yang diciptakannya **_**hyper strong**_**, bahkan untuk Fem!Menma yang lagi di incubator bisa dikatakan goodlike, tapi hanya untuk melawan musuh yang kuat dan kekuatannya di atas Vali dan Issei, seperti : Cao Cao, Rizevim and the geng.**

**Di sini makhluk ciptaan Naruto hanya : si elang yang memiliki DNA Draig dan Albion, Yuki si rubah putih yang imut binti unyu-unyu, Kurama yang masih belum jelas bentuknya dan Menma si gadis (versi saya) imut periang, dan memiliki sifat gabungan dari Namikaze Naruko (Uzumaki Naruto no Dobe) dan Uchiha Satsuki (Uchiha Sasuke no Teme).**

**Dan pairing Naruto dari fic ini adalah…FEM!MENMA…tidak ada penolakan karna ini menyangkut jalan cerita dan fic ini juga telah ada gambaran endingnya seperti apa di kepala saya.**

**Dan chapi kemaren ada kesalahan, sebenarnya yang mempunyai pertahanan yang absolut itu Genbu bukan Byako, Byako mah mempunyai kecepatan tinggi.**

**So~~Riview ya! PELISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**Jaa Next Chapi!**


	4. Chapter 3

I Want Change the World

Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Masa depan adalah masa di mana umat manusia bagaikan hidup di Neraka yang bernama bumi, segala usaha dilakukan oleh Naruto Uzumaki untuk bisa membuat umat manusia tidak menderita. Kembali ke masa lalu adalah jalan satu-satunya!

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Time Traveling, SMA, And Etc

Chapter 3

Kemunculan sosok dengan rambut pirang tersebut membuat Azazel hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"_**[Scane]"**_

_**[Name : Michael]**_

_**[Affiliations : Angel]**_

_**[Equipments : Angel'Power]**_

Menyingkut bahu Azazel, lalu mereka berdua melakukan bahasa mata…

'_Untuk apa seorang Seraphim datang kemari?'_

'_Mana ku tahu?!'_

Michael yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap tertarik pada ember Azazel yang telah berisi ikan sebesar ember…

"Selamat ya Azazel, akhirnya perjuanganmu tak sia-sia" Azazel yang merasa dihina mendelik ke arah sang _Seraph_, sembari mulutnya melantunkan mantra-mantra kuno berharap bisa membuat makhluk di depannya ini jatuh, bersama dengan Gabriel yang cantik jelita…

"Pikiran mu itu tak akan terlaksana Azazel" lagi, Azazel mendelik ke si pirang satunya.

"Jangan baca pikiran orang lain tanpa seijin orang tersebut!"

"Kau kan bukan orang!" perkataan polos si pirang ini membuat Michael terkikik geli dan membuat si Azazel tambah jengkel dengan kemampuan si pirang. Sumpah demi [Longinus] yang tersebar di penjuru dunia!—hilangkanlah kemampuan si pirang ini!.

"Aku juga tak mengharapkan kemampuan ini, tapi kekuatan ini mempermudah pekerjaanku"

"Bocah setan!" dan kalau ia beragumen dengan si pirang, pasti ia akan kalah dengan telak, kemampuan [Scaning] si pirang sangat berbahaya bagi orang seperti dirinya, dan jenis yang sama dengannya.

"Hahahaha…bahaya dari mananya?—justru kaulah yang sangat berbahaya, dengan kemesuman mu itu, bisa-bisa membuat semua wanita, bahkan janda pun jadi korbanmu!" dan sebuah tombak cahaya dilemparkan oleh Azazel, namun dengan cepat si pirang menghindar sebelum menjadi makhluk gosong.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" dengan jengkel, si pirang mendelik ke arah Azazel yang sedang tersenyum, aura ungu keluar dari tubuhnya…kekesalan juga terlihat sangat jelas darinya.

"Hehehehehe…_gomen_ meleset, tadinya aku ingin menombak duren kuning yang katanya nikmat untuk dijadikan sate durian, tapi sepertinya meleset ya?—sayang sekali!" sambil terkikik geli, lalu bersiul dan melempar pancingannya ke sungai kembali.

Michael yang dari tadi diabaikan masih bisa tersenyum lembut, jiwa malaikat miliknya masih bisa mendominasi rasa kesal yang ada di hatinya.

"Oe Naruto…"

"Hm…" si pirang yang sekarang sedang merebahkan dirinya, dengan tangan sebagai alasnya dan di mulutnya terdapat sebuah ilalang yang di gigitnya.

"Kita seperti melupakan sesuatu ya?" tangan Azazel dibawa ke dagu.

"Ya…sesuatu yang penting, tapi aku lupa…" Michael yang dari tadi tidak dianggap ke beradaannya hanya diam, hilang sudah senyum lembutnya, di tangannya muncul sebuah anak panah, lalu dilemparkan ke tanah tempat Azazel dan Naruto berada…

'_Bahaya'_

Dengan cepat Azazel dan Naruto menghindari anak panah tersebut dengan terbang ke udara.

Azazel dengan sayapnya menatap kesal ke arah Michael yang masih tersenyum, dan Naruto hanya terdiam dengan tangan terkepal dengan erat.

"Apa maksudmu Michael?—Malaikat menyerang duluan?" nada sakartis dilontarkan oleh Azazel.

"Kalian mengabaikan keberadaanku!—setiap makhluk pasti memiliki batasannya sendiri!"

"Oh…jadi dia tadi yang kita lupakan ya?" dengan tidak sopannya, Naruto menunjuk Michael yang sedang melayang dengan enam pasang sayap emasnya. Lalu Naruto turun dan berbaring kembali di tanah.

"Alat apa lagi yang kau ciptakan sehingga bisa membuatmu bisa terbang?"

"Jet…dengan bahan bakar gas metan dalam skala besar, sehingga membuatku bisa terbang. Mengingat gas metan berasal dari kotoran dan mudah di dapat, sehingga ramah lingkungan tapi mudah meledak, mungkin" MP3 dikeluarkan dari sakunya, lalu memasangkan _earphone_ di telinganya, dan memilih music yang ingin di dengarkannya.

"Keperluan kalian, bukan keperluanku!" Azazel hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan sifat tidak-punya-sopan-santun milik Naruto.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, Michael?" raut wajah Michael sekarang berubah menjadi serius.

…

…

…

Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto sekarang memasuki perkarangan sekolah yang bertuliskan 'Kuoh Academy'. Memakai baju santai, dengan earphone di telinganya.

Para siswi hanya memerah melihatnya, sorak-sorai membahana menyambut kedatangan si pirang, namun si pirang hanya mengabaikannya seperti tidak medengarnya.

'_Aku tak tahu kalau di sini sangat berbahaya, bahkkan lebih berbahaya dari Chalse yang mengamuk'_

Berjalan dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah, sampai ia bertemu dengan ruangan yang mempunyai tulisan '_Head Master'_.

TOK TOK TOK

Kepala sekolah yang sedang menghajar musuh bebuyutan semua orang yang mempunyai pangkat tinggi, _papper work_. Perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah pintu.

"Masuk!"

KLEK

Pintu dibuka, lalu melihatkan Naruto yang masuk dengan wajah masa-bodo plus polos buatannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" wajah garang kepala sekolah, membuat keringat dingin mengalir dahi kepala pirangnya.

"Ha-halo…ak-aku Uzumaki Naruto, guru yang baru di-didaftarkan kemarin" dan jika Azazel melihat si pirang seperti ini, pasti Azazel akan mempertawakannya.

"Oh…dan kau masih bocah?—sungguh sesuatu yang menarik…banyangkan murid akan dididik oleh pemuda yang seumuran dengannya!—hahahaha, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tertawa" kepala sekolah tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang menahan diri untuk tidak mengahajar tua bangka di depannya ini.

"Ini jadwal mengajarmu, semoga tahan dengan kelakuan murid di sini!" memberikan sebuah kertas yang di dalamnya terdapat susunan mata pelajaran, jam, kelas setiap guru termasuk jadwal mengajarnya…biologi.

"Satu jam lagi di kelas 3-A ya?—ku harap ada hal yang menarik nantinya!" Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kantin, menikmati ramen instan yang ia bawa.

…

Kelas 3-A

Kelas tersebut begitu ribut, hanya beberapa orang yang tetap diam, focus dengan buku yang dibaca mereka…gadis berambut merah sepinggang dengan mata biru-hijau yang sanggup menghipnotis kaum adam. Lalu ada gadis berambut raven, dengan mata ungu yang menatap sayu pada buku yang dibacanya. Dan di barisan paling depan juga ada seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut sebahu, matanya yang berwarna ungu dan dibingkai oleh kacamata, menambah keanggunan dari 'orangnya'.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di penjuru lorong menuju ruangan tersebut, membuat ketiga gadis ini menghentikan aktivitas mereka, lalu mengeluarkan buku mata pelajaran yang sesuai dengan jadwal pelajar yang akan mereka pelajari.

SREK

Pintu geser tersebut terbuka, lalu masuklah pemuda pirang dengan baju kaos hitam, dan celana jeans, membawa sebuah buku biologi di tangan kanannya. Mata birunya membius para siswi yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut…

"Eh?"

"Kesan pertamaku pada kalian, membosankan!" lalu si pirang tersebut duduk di kursi kusus untuk pengajar, melempar buku biologi-nya ke atas meja guru tersebut. Lalu menompang dagu di tangannya, matanya mengobservasi seluruh kelas, sampai matanya bercahaya menjadi emas…

_**[Scane]**_

_**[Name : Rias Gremory] : [Name : Akeno Himejima]**_

_**[Affiliations : Devil] : [Affiliations : Half-Devil-Fallen Angel]**_

_**[Equipments : Power of Destruction] : [Equipments : Holy of Lightning]**_

…

_**[Name : Sona Sitri]**_

_**[Affiliations : Devil]**_

_**[Equipments : Water' Manipulations]**_

'_Hohohoho…aku menemukan hal yang menarik, Gremory, Sitri, dan Himejima'_

"Nama, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sekarang akan menjadi pembimbing biologi baru bagi kalian, dan sebaiknya kalian mematuhi peraturanku atau nilai kalian yang akan berada di bawah garis tuntas"

Sona Sitri mengacungkan tangannya. "Ya?"

"Apa anda guru baru tersebut?—tapi mengapa anda terlihat berusia yang sama dengan kami?"

"Ya, saya guru biologi yang baru…dan soal usia, itu tidak bisa dijadikan pedoman untuk menentukan kemampuan seseoarang, dan saya masih berusia 15 tahun. Dan jika anda sekalian memang tidak berniat belajar dari saya, maka anda bisa keluar dari sekarang!—soal nilai, anda tidak perlu kawatir, saya tidak akan mengurangi nilai yang telah anda dapat dari guru sebelumnya!" dengan wajah datar, sembari tangannya dimasukkan di saku, sedangkan dia sendiri bersandar di papan tulis putih. Sona sadar, jika pemuda di depannya ini jenius, dan aura kepemimpinannya membuat semua orang terdiam, berbeda dengan guru sebelumnya.

"Untuk sesi pertama kita akan memulainya dengan perkenalan…saya tidak perlu tahu nama anda untuk sekarang, namun jika anda ingin bertanya saya persilahkan!" lalu si pirang memutar kursinya dan duduk dengan tangannya di lipatkan di sisi atas kursi untuk menahan kepala pirangnya.

"Apa anda sudah punya pacar?" seorang gadis bertanya dengan muka polos, dan dihadiahi dengan senyuman dari Naruto…

"Belum…aku masih lajang, apa ada yang mau?" matanya berkedip sebelah, dan senyuman membuat perempuan di ruangan tersebut memerah, lalu mereka mangcungkan tangan…

"SAYA!" dan anehnya Himejima Akeno juga salah satu dari perempuan yang mengacungkan tangannya…

"Hehehehe…terlalu banyak!—bisa-bisa aku kualahan mengahadapi kalian semua" dan sekarang, bukan wajah datar yang dipasang olehnya, namun raut senang dan sebuah cengiran yang membuat lelaki di dalam kelas tersebut merasa dongkol akan kelakuan si pirang ini.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan ketika si pirang akan menjawab pertanyaan lagi, lelaki di dalam kelas tersebut menyeringai…

'_Akan ku kuhajar wajah sok tampannya!'_

…

"Kesan kedua ku untuk kalian…menyenangkan, terutama para gadis. Dan semoga kita berjumpa minggu depan!"melambaikan tangannya, lalu si pirang dengan style-nya sendiri pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut, dan pergi ke kelas berikutnya…2-B.

Namun saat berjalan di lorong koridor yang sepi, seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan meremasnya kuat. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat gerombolan lelaki yang merupakan anak kelas 3-A tadi. Mata birunya melihat beberapa anak lelaki membawa botol, besi dan lain sebagainya…

'_Pengeroyokkan?—oe oe…ini namanya pelanggaran hukum!'_

"Ada apa?—kalau mau melawanku sebaiknya kalian urungkan niat kalian!" bukannya mendengar perkataan Naruto, mereka menyeret Naruto ke toilet, dan kebetulan tiga iblis yang masih dikatakan gadis melihat hal tersebut, mengikuti mereka semua…

…

"Kau tahu?—kami sangat ingin menghajar wajah sok tampanmu itu!" seseorang memegang kerah baju kaos Naruto, dan seseorang yang berada di depannya melayangkan botol ke arah kepala pirangnya…namun si pirang mengangkat tangnnya dan melayangkan kakinya, sehingga baju kaos yang di pakai oleh pemuda bermata biru ini terlepas dan membuatnya telanjang dada. Botol yang tadi akan dilayangkan ke Naruto malah mengenai lelaki yang memegang kerah bajunya tadi.

PRANK

Botol tersebut pecah di kepala milik lelaki yang memegang kaosnya, dan dengan tidak sopannya, si pirang mengkat kakinya dengan sudut 60o untuk menghantamkan kakinya ke pemuda yang akan memecahkan botol ke kepalanya.

DUGH

Dan kedua pemuda yang ingin mencelakai si pirang ini saling berciuman, karna ketidak siapan si penerima kaki dari serangan Naruto.

"Aishh…baju kaosku jadi kotorkan" Naruto lalu berjalan bertepatan saat dua pemuda lagi akan melayangkan tinju ke sipang yang focus ke bajunya, sebuah kulit pisang tak sengaja dipijak oleh Naruto dan membuatnya jatuh.

BUGH BUGH

Bunyi pukulan terdengar, kedua pemuda yang ingin memukul Naruto tadi malah saling baku hantam dan membuat mereka pingsan secara bersamaan. Mungkin karna kuatnya pukulan tersebut atau karna pukulan tersebut saling mengenai dagu mereka dan membuat kerja otak mereka terhenti akibat kepala mereka diberi tekanan yang terlalu kuat.

"Ittai ne!" meraba punggungnya yang agak sakit, lalu si pirang berjalan kembali dan mengambil baju kaosnya. Saat ia memakai baju tersebut, pemuda yang memegang besi dan yang memegang pemukul berusaha memukul Naruto dengan kedua benda tersebut, namun sekali lagi, si pirang yang saat itu sedang kesulitan memakai baju tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, sehingga membuatnya terjungkal dan jatuh, lagi.

BUGH TUKH

Mereka berdua malah memukul teman mereka sendiri, dan membuat mereka sendiri pingsan da nada juga yang berdarah. Si pirang kembali berdiri, dan akhirnya kepalanya berhasil masuk ke kerahnya, dan tersenyum polos ke murid didiknya yang tidak punya etika.

"Gomen…keberuntunganku terlalu tinggi, sehingga aku tidak mempunyai luka yang serius, selain rasa sakit akibat jatuh dua kali!" lalu melenggang pergi. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia menyadari ada yang 'menonton-acara-mereka' namun diabaikan oleh si pirang.

"_Ne _Sona, apa pikiran kita sama?" gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut merah menatap dengan mata _Blue-Green _miliknya ke arah gadis dengan mata ungu dengan gaya rambut 'Bob'sebahu.

"Kurasa iya" membetulkan kacamatanya dengan elegant, lalu dari mulut chery miliknya bertengger dengan mulut sebuah seringaian.

""Akan kudapatkan dia menjadi milikku!"" Akeno hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat dua rival abadi tersebut akan melakukan sebuah perlombaan, lagi.

"Ara ara~~"

…

Kelas 2-B hampir sama dengan kelas pertama yang ia ajar, namun kali ini semua siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, dan para lelaki hanya diam dan iri dengan si pirang.

"Peraturan di kelasku hanya kerjakan semua tugas yang ku berikan, dan sebagai gantinya kalian ku berikan beberapa kebebasan…

Pertama, kalian boleh membawa apa saja yang kalian inginkan, gedjet, komik, manga, dan majalah untuk 18+ pun boleh kalian bawa.

Kedua, kalian boleh mengenakan pakaian yang kalian anggap nyaman, tentunya sopan.

Dan ketiga, kalian kubebaskan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kalian anggap menyenangkan, namun tugas harus kalian kerjakan!. Apa ada pertanyaan?" seseorang perempuan mengacungkan tangannya…

"Kenapa begitu _sensei_?—biasanya kami tidak diperbolehkan oleh _sensei_, apalagi oleh ketua OSIS?"

"Hahahaha…itu karna kita tidak akan berlajar di kelas, setiap kali aku mengajar kalian, aku akan membawa kalian ketempat yang menyenangkan. Metode ku sendiri dalam mengajar!" senyuman bertengger dan membius semua siswi di dalam kelas tersebut, sedangkan anak lelaki yang mendengar kebebasan tersebut mengacungkan jempol mengera ke atas.

"KAU YANG TERBAIK, _SENSEI_!"

"Jadi, untuk hari pertama kita bagaimana jika memperkenalkan diri?"

"Ha'I"

…

…

Menatap langit biru yang indah dengan pandangan kosong, entah mengapa ia merindukan sosok yang ia anggap kakak. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, senyum manisnya, dan kebaikannya. Ia merindukan sosok kakaknya dulu. Liquid bening yang melambangkan kesedihan dan kerinduan mengalir dari mata birunya, percakapan terakhir yang ia lakukan dengan sang kakak membuat si pirang ini ingin bertemu dengan sang kakak lagi, tapi itu mustahil bisa dilakukannya, _blue-print_ untuk menciptakan mesin waktu tertinggal di meja kerja di masa depan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, _Nee-chan_?" rintikan hujan juga seperti merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan, membasahi rambut pirangnya lalu air tersebut turun ke dagunya, menyamarkan air mata yang turun dari mata birunya.

Hujan telah reda, pelangi dengan ke tujuh warnanya membuat bingkai keindahan untuk dunia, bagaikan tersenyum ke mentari senja dan menghilang tatkala sang mentari menambah sinar terangnnya, membalas keindahan senyuman dari sang pelangi tujuh rupa.#puitis amat sih aurhor.

Mangalihkan pandangannya, dan dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sindiri di mana seorang gadis cantuk tengah berubah menjadi sosok gadis bersayap hitam khasnya gagak. Dan dengan mesin jet yang telah ia simpan di sepatunya, ia terbang, meninggalkan gedung yang menjadi saksi bisu dari tangaisannya.

…

JLEB

Tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya tersebut menembus perut dan merobek lambung dari sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang merintih kesakitan. Tangannya bergetar, mencoba menyentuh pewarna alami yang diciptakan oleh tuhan untuk manusia, pewarna alami yang di dalamnya terdapan unsur besi, protein, dan sejenisnya, serta membawa DNA milik ayah dan bunda.

"Kalau kau ingin marah, marah dan bencilah kepada tuhan yang telah menanamkan [Sacred Gear] padamu, karna benda itu akan menjadi batu sandungan untuk tuanku" sang gadis berujar dengan nada kesedihan yang telah dirancang oleh scenario dari dalam hati bekunya.

"Apa yang kutemukan di sini?-muridku dibunih oleh seorang malaikat malang yang telah terbuang dan masuk ke kolong jembatan, plus kolong tersebut terdapat tikus, kecoak, anjing liar yang sedang berantam dengan kucing hitam si pembawa sial, benar-benar malang!" nada sinis yang di keluarkan dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, menjelek-jelekkan sang gadis dengan scenario yang telah ia rancang untuk menghadapi kebrutalan seorang _Da-tenshi_.

"K-kau…siapa kau?—beraninya kau menghinaku _kuso-ningen_, makhluk seperti kalian tak pantas hidup!—kehidupan kalian hanya membawa bencana bagi tuan kami!" tangannya kembali menciptakan tombak berwarna ungu gelap, melemparnya ke arah pemuda yang memiliki mata seindah samudra, namun pemuda tersebut hanya diam tak bersuara. Membiarkan aura kesunyian menyelimuti meraka, dan membiarkan si tombak cahaya melewati selangkangannya.

"_Mattaku_…lima centi lagi hidupku sebagai lelaki sejati akan berakhir!—perempuan memang makhluk yang merepotkan!" dan entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah pedang sejenis katana muncul ditangan kanan sang pemuda, dilengkapi tangan kanan tersebut telah bertransformasi ke dalam bentuk sebuah armor robot yang di ciptakannya. Sang gadis menciptakan dan melemparkan sebuah trisulla cahaya ke arah pemuda pirang yang melihat aksi pembunuhan yang dilakukan olehnya di hari yang mulai senja.

Menebas trisulla tersebut dengan tebasan yang melintang, guna membelah si trisulla, lalu tangan kirinya menembakkan sebuah energy kemerahan ke arah sang gadis yang bisa dibilang masih remaja labil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejamnya dunia. Yang ingin diketahui sang gadis hanyalah pengakuan dan perhatian dari tuan mesumnya, setidaknya itulah yang discane oleh si pirang dengan matanya.

"Pergilah!" perintah dengan nada yang penuh ketegasan, membuat Raynalle rada merinding dengan manusia di depannya, namun ego masih menstimulasi otak si gadis.

"_Ninggen_ sepertimu tidak layak memerintah makhluk sepertiku!" bersiap membuat sebuah tombak lagi, namun matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah foto yang di pegang oleh si pirang.

"Pergi atau ku laporlan ulangmu ke gagak mesum itu!" melambai-lambaikan foto yang bersikan figura dua orang, yang berambut hitam dengan pony pirang, dengan ke enam sayapnya, sedangkan si pirang sedang berpose dengan rada jutek, dan tangan kakanannya memukul lengan kiri milik Azazel.

'_Tak kusangka, foto ini berguna juga'_ sembari tertawa hambar melihat expressi sok Raynalle.

"K-kau…bagaimana bisa?" expresi sok masih mendominasi gadis malaikat jatuh yang menginginkan perhatian dari sang tuan ini.

"Aku berteman dengan gagak mesum satu ini, kau tahulah sifat-nya seprti apa?" memutar matanya bosan, dan mengeluarkan sebuah minuman isotonic, lalu memasukkan cairan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pergilah!—aku tak akan bilang perbuatanmu ini pada Azazel" nadanya yang berubah melembuat membuat Raynalle terpana sesaat, lalu Raynalle dengan ego yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Issei yang bersimbah darah.

"Ah~~, benar-benar membuatku repot!" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cairan yang bewarna hijau dari kantong bajunya, dan sesaat ingin menuangkan cairan tersebut, sebuah kertas bercahaya merah dan keluarlah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjangnya, mata _blue-green_, dan payudara yang lumayan besar untuk dijadikan sebuah bantal tidur.

"Jadi kamu yang memanggilku?—seperrtinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Ya, sangat menarik…pembunuhan yang berlangsung hanya untuk mencari perhatian tuanya, _mendokusei_" pewaris dari keluarga Gremory ini tersentak saat mendengar suara dari si pirang yang sekarang sedang duduk di pohon. Sebenarnya dari saat kemunculan Rias Gremory tadi, dengan cepat Naruto berpindah tempat ke atas pohon.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, dia melihat _sensei_ muda tersebut dengan nikmatnya minum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Naru -_sensei_?—a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" walau pun ia syok, naun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Saat peristiwa ini terjadi, aku sudah berada di atas gedung tersebut" Naruto Uzumaki menunjuk sebuah gedung bertingkat yang tak jauh dari taman tempat di mana Issei dibunuh. Dan satu yang menjadi pertanyaan oelh gadis berambut merah ini…

"Apa kau manusia?—atau makhluk gaib lainnya?"

"Oh…aku sih manusia ya!—eh…jam berapa sekarang?" si pirang lalu melihat jam yang tergantung manis di tangan kiri yang menunjuk pukul 06:00.

"Ah…aku pergi dulu ya Gremory-_san_, aku ada janji dengan _bishonen _dari Surga, jaa" melambaikan tangannyake arah Rias, lalu si pirang beranjak pergi dan menghilang di ujung taman. Meninggalkan Rias yang mematung, memproses data yang baru ditemuinya.

"_Bishonen_? Surga?" mengelus dagu dengan mata menyipit tajam, lalu tak lama kemudian terbuka dengan lebar….

"NANIII!"

…

…

…

**(Occul Reseach Club)**

Rias Gremory, pewaris dari clan Gremory ini hanya diam memikirkan hal yang membuatnya syok dalam satu menit…

"_Ah…aku pergi dulu ya Gremory-san, aku ada janji dengan bishonen dari Surga, jaa"_—perkataan yang membuat si pirang seakan berhubungan dengan Surga, namun kalau dilihat dari data yang ia cari tadi di ruang guru, di dalam data tersebut tidak tercantum kepercayaan yang dianut oleh si pirang.

"Ah…ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Kalau dia memang berhungan dengan Surga, setidaknya ada data kalau dia penganut keparcayaan Kris****" memegang kepalanya yang dilanda rasa pusing.

"Besok akan kutanyakan langsung padanya!"

**(With Naruto in Heaven)**

"Jadi?—ada apa seorang _seraph_ mengundang saya yang _Atheis _ini?" dengan wajah datar, matanya menajam menatap Michael yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Saya hanya ingin membicarakan tentang kerja sama"

"Kerja sama?—mengapa?" dengan tidak sopanya, si pirang menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja yang berlapis emas tersebut

"Aku mendengar dari Azazel akan ada masalah yang akan diberikan oleh sebuah kelompok, dan kupikir dengan kepintaran dan kegilaanmu, kita bisa mengehtikan teror tersebut. _Da-tenshi_ dan _Tenshi _telah memutuskan untuk bekerja sama, yang tinggal hanya kamu dan _Akuma_"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku mendengar dari Azazel kalau kamu memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi dan kejeniusan mu dalam menciptakan benda-benda seperti robot sungguh luar biasa, jadi kita bisa memberikan kekuntungan" senyumannya makin melembut, dan matanya pun menyipit.

"Kerja sama kan saling memberikan keuntungan?—apa keuntungan yang kudapat?" masih dengan posisi yang sama, namun segelas_ wine_ dimainkan di tangan kanannya.

"Tent saja!—kamu bisa membawa Gabriel bersamamu, untuk membant urasanmu dan urusan kerja sama ini, tentunya" mata biru milik Naruto langsung melebar tatkala Michael memberikan seorang _seraph_ tercantik di Surga. Hell no!—dia lelaki terberuntung.

"Apa tak masalah buatmu, dan Gabriel tentunya?—kupikir kalau dia jatuh pasti akan menimbulkan kekacauan di Surga kan?—dan, dan kau tahu sendiri sifat manusia apalagi lelaki, nafsu birahi bisa menguasai mereka?"

"Aku dan Gabriel telah memikirkannya. Kalau dia jatuh, dia bilang tak masalah selama teror tersebut bisa dihentikan"

"Hah~~…kau tahu aku ini bukan lelaki yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu, tapi kalau untuk menjadi asistenku dalam penelitian tak masalah. Aku terima!" dan selanjutnya mereka bersalaman, tentunya setelah memindahkan gelas tersebut ke tangan kirinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirangnya, mata biru indah yang menghipnotis setiap lelaki, dan aura keanggunan yang menyertainya, membuat semua lelaki harus terpana dan memerah.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya aura, pemuda pirang ini harus membesarkan mata sebesar-besarnya, membulatkan mata sebulat-bulatnya. Liquid bening tersebut keluar dari mata _blue-shappire _miliknya, bahu dan tangannya bergetar, gelas yang berada di tangan kirinya terjatuh dan pecah. Melihat senyuman perempuan tercantik di Surga itu membuat air mata tumpah sejadi-jadinya.

Dengan perlahan ia berdiri, sembari mengelap air mata yang tumpah ke pipinya. Michael sang _seraph_ yang melihat si pirang hanya bingung, sebelumnya si pirang ini tidak punya sopan santun, tapi ketika melihat expresi Naruto yang mencoba menahan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam.

"_O-o-ONEE-CHANN!_" dan dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto sudah berada di depan Gabriel dan memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat.

Perempuan tercantik tersebut hanya bingung melihat si pirang, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan si pirang. Iba. Bahunya yang bergetar, matanya yang menglirkan air asin, membasahi gaun yang di pakai oleh Malaikat tercantik ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Naru tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Na-Naru pikir Naru tidak akan bertemu dengan _Onee-chan _lagi, dan biarlah untuk pertama kalinya!—aku bersyukur kepada tuhan yang mempertemukan Naru dengan _Gabril-nee_ lagi" melepas pelukannya dari sang _seraph_, sebuah cengiran lebar bertengger di wajahnya, dan bekas air mata yang berada di pipinya.

"A-apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" gadis cantik tersebut menyeringit bingung.

"Akan Naru jelaskan nanti, tapi sebelumnya…"

"…Oe Michael, apa sekarang aku boleh pergi" dan sifat tak-punya-sopan-santun milik si pirang ini kembali ke permukaan.

"Ya!...dan aku juga memberikan kekuatan teleport kepadamu, dan yang kuinginkan untuk sekarang hanya…bujuk Lucifer masa kini untuk kerja sama ini!"

"Tentu!—_ne Onee-chan_ kita pergi sekarang ya!—dan nanti akan Naru ceritakan semuanya. Dan BAGAIMANA MEMAKAI KEKUTAN TELEPORT INI MICHAEL?" Michael hanya tertawa gugup karna si pirang berteriak ke arahnya.

"Alirkan energimu, dan fikirkan tempat yang ingin kamu datangani, simple kan?" dan selanjutnya muncul sebuah lingkaran bercahaya emas ke perakkan yang membawa Naruto dan Gabriel pergi dari Surga. Oh beruntungnya dirimu Naru, membawa seorang wanita tercantik se Surga, bahkan mungkin dunia. Geleng geleng kepala dengan seringaian mesum diberikan oleh seorang author pencipta fic ini.

…

…

…

"Jadi, Naru-_kun _dari masa depan?—dan mungkin hanya aku yang hidup sampai masa Naru lahir dan menjadi kakak yang membesarkan dan membantu Naru dalam menciptakan mesin waktu?" walaupun ia syok untuk pertama kalinya, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto sedetil-detilnya, rasa pusing yang melandanya lumayan menghilang.

"Seperti apa masa depan tersebut, Naru?" walaupun rasa takut melandanya, namun ia mencoba mentegarkan jiwanya.

"Nanti akan Naru perlihatkan!—saat ketiga pemimpin dari setiap fraksi duduk dalam satu meja!—_gomen Onee-chan_!"

"Tak a-"

PRANK

Aura kuat terasa di kulit mulus milik Gabriel, matanya menatap sosok Naruto yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lembut…

"Akhirnya kamu bangun…Menma"

"Menma? Siapa?"

"Ikut aku Gabriel-_nee_!" menarik tangan mulus Gabriel menuju ruang bawah tanah, tempat di mana Menma berada.

…

Naruto menyelimuti sosok gadis cantik tersebut dengan sebuah handuk orange dengan gambar rubah. Mata biru sosok gadis tersebut menatap Naruto dengan polos, guratan di pipi nya membuat gadis tersebut tampak imut.

Rambut hitam panjangnya memberikan kecantikan untuk si gadis, dan sebuah gigi taringnya keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"_Onii-chan_?" dan mata biru tersebut berkilau, dan dengan cepat memeluk si pirang jantan dengan eratnya, menekankan dadanya yang berukuran ideal untuk tubuhnya.

"Kalian bagaikan pinang dibelah dua!—yang membedakan kalian hanya rambut, aura, dan jenis kelamin kalian" Gabriel tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Naru juga tak tahu kalau Menma mirip dengan Naru. Naru sengaja menutup incubator tersebut untuk menyembuyikan perkembangan Menma, dan Naru hanya melihat EKG untuk melihat perkembangan Menma melalui jantungnya" mereka berdua telah berdiri, dengan Menma yang di selimuti oleh handuk orange. Dan Yuki si rubah putih muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga dengan wujud humanoid yang diberikan oleh Naruto dalam bentuk gadis remaja tiga belas tahun, memiliki rambut putih dan mata tampa iris, seperti mata milik klan Hyuuga di masa lalu, jauh di masa lalu.

"Jadi Menma sudah bangun ya _Onii-chan_?—senangnya dapat adik, dan kapan Kurma bangun _Onii-chan_?" suaranya yang _childish_pun sangat indah.

"Aku tak tahu kapan Kurama bangun, cepat atau lambat Kurama pasti akan bangun dan membantu kita untuk mengubah masa depan._ Ne_ Menma, ayo ke kamar!" memberikan sebuah anggukan, namun karna belum terbiasa berjalan, dan dengan senang Naruto menggendong tubuh bugil Menma. Dan saat mereka melewati tabung incubator milik Kurama, air dalam incubator tersebut mengeluarkan gelembung dalam jumlah yang sedikit, dan bentuk dari Kurama pun telah mendekati sebuah sosok yang imut.

Dan Gabriel tersenyum lembut ketika melihat keakraban Naruto dengan ciptaannya, yang dianggap sebagai adik tersayang.

'_Sepertinya aku akan jatuh'_

…

…

…

Azazel menyipitkan matanya mendengar penuturan Naruto…

"Aku meminta izin darimu DENGAN SEGALA HORMAT YANG KUMILIKI agar bisa memilih _Da-tenshi_ mu untuk membantu dalam penelitianku"

"dan aku tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Naruto!—pilih saja sesukamu, selama mereka bahagia itu sudah cukup, dan aku percaya padamu" dan tak lama kemudian seringaian mesum mengembang dari mulutnya.

"Hei-hei…aku tak mesum, dan aku telah memiliki seorang kandidat, Raynalle kalau tak salah namanya—aku akan memilihnya dan beberapa anggotamu yang lainnya yang memenuhi kriteriaku, dan…" berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengalirkan energy spiritual yang ia miliki, memakai kekuatan pemberian Michael sang _seraph_.

"Gabriel-_nee_ juga ada dirumahku sekarang, jaa!" dan menghilang dengan cahaya emas ke perakkan.

"Gabriel? Dirumahnya?"

"NANII!—SIALAN KAU NARUTOOOOOO!"

Dan teriakan penuh penderitaan dari Azazel membuat kata penutup untuk chapi ini.

…

**Yoo~~~bertemu lagi dengan kalian semua. Bagaimana dengan chapi ini?—baguskah?—jelekkah?, sory banyak typo, maklum mata author rada kumat nih.**

**Mengenai sifat Naruto, dia tidak memiliki sopan santun, kecuali untuk momen tertentu. So~~ saya telah mengubah fic ini menjadi fic Hareem.**

**Anggota Harem Naruto : Fem!Menma, Gabriel, Yuki (OC) Kurama (Fem!HUMAN MODE), Raynalle, dan bisa bertambah sesuai jalan cerita.^^**

**Ada yang berkata kalau Naruto terlalu Maenstream, sory kalau anda beranggapan ini fic Maenstream. Naruto hanya akan menggunakan kekuatan mereka bertiga kalau Naruto dalam keadaan terdesak, dan kekuatan Naruto sendiri hanya [Aka Tsubaki], [Scane] dan [Teleport] yang merupakan hadiah dari Michael.**

**So soal pin BB, aku tak punya. Tapi kalau Name FB aku tuh (Giovani Albert) dengan foto profil aku dan Naruto editan, serta background nya tuh membahas tentang NARKOBA.**

**The Rise of Naruto baru kumulai kerjakan. Tapi soal polling tu SONA dan RAYNALLE menempati posisi teratas dengan persen yang sama, dan tiga lainnya menempati posisi yang sama juga (Akeno, Tetap Hinata, dan…)**

**Jaa Next Chapi!**


End file.
